Story of Akryin
by Anubisx00
Summary: This is the story of my made of DBZ character, Akryin.


**The Story of Akryin**

Akryin is a pure blooded saiyan that was not born on planet Vegeta. His parents secretly left when Frieza started to eliminate the saiyans, because he feared that a super saiyan would arise and destroy him. For many years they lived in peace on a different planet and had a son, named Akryin. When he was born, his power level was unusually high. Knowing that, his father Zavros trained him to be a warrior. His mother Reina wished that her son wouldn't have to fight, but she knew there was no other way with Frieza hunting them down. Akryin was only 8 years old when three of Frieza's henchmen discovered that they were hiding on another planet. 

It was sunset when Frieza's henchmen arrived on the planet. Akryin was training by himself in the hills and his parents were at home resting. After landing, the three alien warriors exited their spacecraft and immediately headed towards Akryin's home and his parents. It wasn't long before Akryin sensed their presence and began heading home in fear of who they might be. When the aliens reached Akryin's home, Zavros came out ready to fight. One of the aliens made the first move, and the fight began. It was hard for Zavros to fight three at the same time, but he was managing fairly well. Akryin was about a minute or two from home now and sensed that his father was fighting, he then took off at full speed. 

The aliens were throwing punches and kicks all over Zavros and not landing any of them; it seemed that he might be able to win this fight. However, Zavros was using all of his energy just to dodge the attacks and not making any of his own. If this continued, he would be all out of energy in about a few minutes. In desperation, Zavros flew up and charged up a massive energy blast and fired it at the group of aliens. Two of them escaped in time, but one was too slow and was vaporized. One of the aliens, furious of his partner's death, fired an energy blast at the house. Zavros rushed to stop it from hitting the house, but was too late and the house exploded, killing Reina with it. Zavros, who was now enraged, zoomed right up to the alien and punched a hole right through its torso, killing it. Akryin, flying at full speed suddenly stopped and realized that his mother was dead, he began to cry while clenching his fists in anger. He then screamed with rage and took off. Zavros and the last alien were throwing everything they had at each other, and Zavros was losing. Akryin finally reached home and found it destroyed. He looked in the distance and saw his father and the alien fighting. He rushed over and then was awe struck when his father slammed into the ground. After gloating about defeating Zavros, the alien noticed Akryin and headed right for him. Akryin enraged by his dead mother, exploded with power and fired his most powerful energy attack at the incoming alien. Without time to react, the alien was sent flying with severe injuries and then hit the ground. Akryin stood there gasping for air, with tears running down his face. The alien staggered up and took off to its spacecraft. Akryin, not wanting to let the killer to escape with his life, flew as fast as he could. But before he could reach it, the door slammed shut and he sat there pounding on the ship. He kept punching and kicking it, trying to get inside, but the ship started up and flew up into the sky. With the last of his energy, Akryin fired an energy wave at the spaceship, which blew it off course and into the ground in a huge fireball. The last alien was finally dead. 

Akryin then slowly flew over to his father, who was on his back and barely holding onto life. Akryin knelt down and held his father's head up. Zavros struggled to talk, but he was able to tell his son to be strong and to never give up, no matter the odds. He also said that he and Reina lived a good life and they were ready to pass on to the other world. Akryin, with tears running down his face, begged his father not to die. He kept telling him to hang on and not to give in. But Zavros' wounds were fatal, and had only a few moments left of his life. With his last breath, he told Akryin to take their Saiyan spaceship hidden in a nearby cave and to leave the planet in search of a new and better life. Zavros then finally slipped away and lay limp in his son's arms. 

Akryin put his father down and screamed with sadness and anger. Tears were pouring from his eyes like a river. He screamed out into the heavens, clenching his fists, and then something snapped. It was as if all the sorrow and anger he was feeling was transforming into pure energy and power. And that was sort of what happened. His aura turned from white to a golden yellow and his eyebrows from black to yellow too. His eyes turned from black to an emerald green color. And his hair stood up in large, curving spikes and changed to a golden yellow color also. Akryin now had transformed into a Super Saiyan. At first he couldn't believe that a kid only 8 years old could become a Super Saiyan. He was also amazed that the legends were true and Super Saiyans did indeed exist. 

After a minute or two he began to dig graves for his departed parents. He was deeply hurt by their deaths, but he knew that they would have wanted to be buried. He brought a boulder over to the graves after he finished burying his parents. In it he carved his parents' names and a word of thanks and good-bye. He stood there in front of the graves and promised he would have a better life, but only after Frieza was stopped. He said he would train and fight the followers of Frieza to become stronger, and maybe even battle Frieza himself. Even if another warrior defeated Frieza, he wouldn't stop getting more powerful. Akryin wanted to make sure that no one would ever be cruel to the defenseless or innocent ever again if he had anything to say about it.

He then went to the cave and left the planet in his parent's spaceship. He was now ready for a new beginning in his life. It wouldn't be easy, he would have to find his own food, defend himself, and he was still just a child. But with his new Super Saiyan power, Akryin was a force to be reckoned with.

Akryin traveled the galaxy battling believers of Frieza, evil beings that terrorized the good, and anyone who challenged him. With every battle his power increased and his fighting technique improved. He became an experienced warrior amazingly quick. His training was also extremely intense. Akryin would push himself to the breaking point every time. He would even train on planets with massive gravity to raise his power level even faster. This went on for years and years, but when Akryin was 18 years old, he sensed something strange. There were two huge power levels fighting somewhere in the galaxy and he had to know who they were. So he set his spaceship for the direction of the power levels and took off. But he didn't reach the planet before it was destroyed and the power levels disappeared. Akryin then stopped and continued on with his training. Around 4 years later he sensed several power levels, much bigger than before and decided to go to that planet. It would take around a couple of months to get there, and the power levels were long gone, but he still continued on. Akryin just couldn't stop thinking of who or what had that much power, and of what side they were on. Were they beings like him who defended the good or evil warriors seeking to destroy their competition? He had to know. 

Akryin (who was now 22 years old) arrived on the planet and was confused when people were surprised or even frightened of him. He thought that maybe these people aren't familiar with aliens and/or his ability to fly was beyond their comprehension. Anyway, he was there to find the power levels. He decided to leave the populated areas and to stay in the forest and hills, so not to draw too much more attention to himself. It wasn't long before six warriors, who knew how to fly too, confronted him. They wanted to know if he was friend or foe. Akryin said that depends on who they were. After a short talk, they led him to a place far up in the clouds. It was called Kami's Lookout and it was where Dende, a Namek, that was the watcher of the planet and a strange little black man named Mr. Popo lived. Akryin explained who he was and how and why he came here. He learned that this planet was called Earth and was introduced to the six warriors. There was the Namek warrior Piccolo, who was also Kami, Gohan, who was half Saiyan and half Earthling, the Saiyan prince Vegeta, and the three Earth warriors, Tien, Krillin, and Yamcha. Akryin was shocked to meet King Vegeta's son, but even more to meet a 12 year old boy who was the most powerful warrior in the universe. Everyone was also amazed to meet another Super Saiyan.

After being properly introduced to each other, Piccolo explained what had happened in the past several years. He told Akryin about Goku, Bulma, Yamcha, Krillin, Tien, the Dragonballs, Master Roshi, Chi Chi, Gohan, himself, Raditz, King Kai, Nappa, Vegeta, Frieza, the Ginyu Force, Goku becoming a Super Saiyan and battling Frieza, Garlic Jr., Kami, Trunks who is a Super Saiyan that defeated Frieza and his father King Cold, Dr. Gero, the Androids, Cell, and Gohan reaching Super Saiyan level 2. It took a long time for Piccolo to explain it all, but Akryin was now filled in about the power levels he sensed and about everybody else. Akryin was finally relieved to know that Frieza was defeated and no longer threatened the universe. He wanted to thank Trunks, but he was in the future. Vegeta asked some questions of his own and told him to not get in his way, then he flew off of Kami's Lookout. Gohan and Krillin acted very friendly to Akryin, but Tien and Yamcha were frustrated by yet another person thousands of times stronger than they could ever be. But they later just ignored that and treated him like everyone else.

Akryin decided to go with Gohan to meet people like, his mother Chi Chi, Bulma, baby Trunks, and Android 18. Because Akryin arrived in a spaceship he had no place to live, so Bulma and her Dad, Dr. Briefs, let him stay at Capsule Corp., since they had a lot of room to spare. Akryin now has a place to live and is part of the Z Warriors or the Earth Special Forces. He will do all he can to defend the Earth and all of its inhabitants. The planet Earth is now a safer place to live than ever before.


End file.
